helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayashi Riho
|birthdate = |birthplace = Higashihiroshima, |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 158cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2007-present ( years) |agency = (2011-2012) (2012-present) |label = zetima, UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 9th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Reborn Eleven, Peaberry, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = }} Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the duo Peaberry. Known for her wabi-sabi personality, she has been most popular out of the recent additions. Following the graduation of Niigaki Risa, she has been pushed in becoming one of the group's center figures and one of the main vocalists. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sayashi Riho was born on May 28, 1998 in Higashihiroshima, Hiroshima, Japan. In 2004, Sayashi Riho was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima (ASH), a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. She performed in several concerts organized by ASH as a 12th generation member and had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining Morning Musume."スクール紹介 - 卒業生". Actor's School Hiroshima Official Website. 2007 In July 2007, issue of Nakayoshi magazine, Sayashi was trying to become a fashion model. She was auditioning in Osaka. 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the 5 winners of the Jc&Jk Joyuu Audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's Fashionable stage play."http://natalie.mu/music/news/32873". Natelie. 2010.06.06. In late 2010, Sayashi Riho auditioned for the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and passed. 2011 In January 2, during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, it was announced that Sayashi is a member of Morning Musume 9th generation along with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！". Hello! Project. 2011.01.02. That same day, the 9th generation made their stage debut. On March 27, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". The radio show concluded on December 28, 2014. In April, Sayashi debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On July 29, it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the duo Peaberry."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (with Harvest), on November 7. 2013 On March 26, a solo PV of Sayashi singing "Furusato" was featured on Hello! Project Station. On May 28, Sayashi had a birthday event, titled Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~. Guests included Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura. 2014 On May 28, the fanclub event Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~ was held in honor of Sayashi's 16th birthday. The event featured one performance in Tokyo. On November 22, Sayashi appeared as a guest on Youngtown Doyoubi. It was announced during the show that Sayashi will becoming a regular, replacing Michishige Sayumi.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11955716536.html Her first appearance as a regular will be on November 29. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister and a younger brother. Her uncle is a Hiroshima Carp's former baseball player. Sayashi's ancestors were artisans in Hyogo. She also has a pet fish named Sayashi Kuroe and two hamsters named Omochi 1 and Omochi 2. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Sayashi was a 6th grade elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Sayashi Riho has acquired: *'Suzuki Kanon:' Her best friend within Morning Musume is Suzuki Kanon. Both met during 9th generation auditions and had a good relationship since. Other *'SayaSuzu' (さやすず): Her and Suzuki Kanon's unofficial pairing name used by fans is "SayaSuzu". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sayashi Riho: *'Yasshii' (ヤッシー): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'RihoRiho' (りほりほ): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Ace' : Sayashi is called the "Ace" because of her exellent skills. She has been pushed in becoming one of the group's center figures and one of the main vocalists. *'Sayamaru' (さやまる): Sayashi's own character designing on her goods. *'Big eater': Tanaka Reina called her a "big eater". Sayamaru Sayashi created her own character and called it "Sayamaru", which is now becoming popular among her fans to the point that she's now designing Sayamaru on her goods. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii (ヤッシー)Michishige Sayumi's GREE Blog. Post Title "Shinsei Morning Musume.", RihoRiho (りほりほ), Sayashi (さやし), Big eater, Sayamaru (さやまる), Sayamarurun (さやまるるん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 158cm (5'2") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *' Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *' Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉﾘ*´ｰ´ﾘ *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Red' (2011-Present)Takahashi Ai's Ameba Blog. Post Title "Morning Musume no Senaka" *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Peaberry (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Sayashi Riho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Charm Point: '''Eyes *'Weak Point: Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *'Favorite Animal: Tiger *'Special Skill': Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' Finding Nemo *'Quality you have that she won't lose to anyone:' Her love for her family. *'Motto: ' "If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'Catchphrase:' "Hyahhhooi♪" (ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter. *'Looks up to: 'Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' "Kimagure Princess", "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Other Favorite Song:' "Gangnam Style" by Psy, "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, Discography :See Also: Sayashi Riho Discography Featured in Solo Songs *2014.01.01 Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou (キマグレ絶望アリガトウ) (Chorus: Morning Musume) Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.03.09 RIHO (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ *2013.03.28 snowdrop (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.03.12 Riho's Fashion Archive *2015.04.08 TBA Publications Solo Photobooks :See also Sayashi Riho Photobooks & Magazines #2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho #2012.08.27 Un deux trois #2013.11.25 Taiyou #2015.03.xx TBA Works Movies *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2011–2014 RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2014- Youngtown Doyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Rankings *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was ranked 6th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590397720392501 *She was voted 4th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She ranked at #40 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 6th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Wada Ayaka and Katsuta Rina think Riho is the coolest member of Hello! Project. * She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in September 1997. * She'd like to go anywhere with Fukumura Mizuki. *She can paint without looking. *She has a collection of art at home. *At school, her favorite class is lunch. *Sayashi was the only 9th generation member to recieve solo lines in Only You, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Ren'ai Hunter, The Matenrou Show, Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai. *She has a scar on her chin. *She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. *Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. *Her mother shares the same birthday as Sato Masaki. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that it was her eyeliner, it has to go a little past her eye. *She is quick at remembering dances. *Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the blood type AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. *She shares the same birthday as Angerme member Sasaki Rikako and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi because she wants to be called cute no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. *Outside of Morning Musume, she said she would be a nail artist. *She wants to appear in a cider commercial. *She shared the position of the lead vocalist together with Tanaka Reina, until the latter graduated. *She stated that her rival is herself. *Her favorite animal is hamster. *When she moved to Tokyo, she was touched when former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa texted her not to hesitate asking for help if she feels lonely. *Her favorite English word is "example." *She has released a DVD every year since she joined. *She is currently the only Morning Musume member to have AB Blood type. *Sayashi expressed her admiration for S/mileage member Murota Mizuki on her radio show. *Tsunku commented on her: "Has become much feminine and courageous lately. There hasn't been anyone like her in the group before. Maybe not even in showbiz. She keeps improving silently. It'll be interesting to see how she will be when she's 20".モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」 2014.08.28 *Michishige Sayumi has expressed her love to Sayashi at many different events and MC's. *Michishige Sayumi is the one who mainly calls her RihoRiho. *Is known to have a "parts fetish" and has talked about it on her radio show. *Has said that she is very shy when meeting new people and making new friends. * She is the first Hello! Project member from Actors School Hiroshima, the second being Danbara Ruru. *Michishige Sayumi kissed her during her graduation concert. *She gets along well with her generation mates. *Has been called Dancing Queen. *She is a huge fan of Takahashi Ai and has expressed her love, admiration, and support for her at many different events and lives. See Also *Sayashi Riho Gallery *Sayashi Riho Discography Featured in *Sayashi Riho Concerts & Events Appearances *Sayashi Riho Photobooks & Magazines *Sayashi Riho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Sayashi Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Sayashi Riho Blog Traslations es:Sayashi Rihocs:Sayashi Rihoit:Sayashi Riho Category:Sayashi Riho Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:Blood Type AB Category:1998 Births Category:May Births Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Peaberry Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Red Member Color Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Gemini Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school